


Cleaning Day

by thatarikuchan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Cleaning day weee, Gen, poor trip, wrote this really quick after seeing a post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatarikuchan/pseuds/thatarikuchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip detests cleaning but only one chore makes Cleaning a little better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

> There was an 'imagine your icon' thing going around being scared of vacuums and well I couldn't resist when a friend reblogged it with their Virus icon.  
> Virus is totes scared of vacuums and you will never convince me otherwise.

   It was Sunday. You know what Sunday meant for Trip. Chores. Fuck he hated chores, but seeing as how Virus did just about all the paperwork(in which Trip would just about die if he had to partake in such a heinous act), Trip took care of their living space- save Virus’s room because the elder of the two had forbid the younger one to entering his sacred lair. Ever.

   Like every Sunday, Trip started with the dishes. Thankfully the duo seemed to equally dislike dishes enough to respectfully rinse off the dirty ones to save Trip from frustration and utter disgust on Sundays. This week, they had eaten out more due to late night patrols so Trip was pleased to only be greeted by a cake pan and a few wine glasses. He made sure not to break the bedazzled one in the sink- Virus’s prized possession. No one would want to see the rage and beating that would ensue after that fiasco. Trip was pretty sure he’d be dead if Virus even found a scratch on the hideously bedazzled gauntlet. Sheesh, what was so special about this damn piece of glass anyways.

   Whatever.

   Trip took care of the small task quickly before going to sweep the kitchen floor. Berta had a nasty habit of shedding even if he was an allmate and Virus was having none of it. Trip rather liked seeing the small clumps of black fur- he thought they decorated their house and gave it a sense of someone living there. But Virus shut that idea down quickly, saying Trip was growing weak if he thought of such trivial things like making a house ‘homely’. Virus tended to enjoy an immaculate living space as it seemed and if Trip was going to be living there then he would have to deal with this rather bothersome way of living.

   Once he had gathered the hair that had scattered across the kitchen floor along with the dust that accumulated, he swept it into the dust pan and tossed it into the trash.

   Now all that remained was cleaning his bathroom and vacuuming the carpet in the living room. Trip quickly decided he would vacuum first, seeing as how his bathroom was a holy mess of blond dye and bleach. He absolutely detested the scent of it, but would suffer through it in order to maintain his image of being like Virus. Plus, the elder was perched cozily on the couch, reading a book and drinking some tea. This made Trip grin mischievously. See, Trip enjoyed only one chore on Sunday, and that chore was vacuuming while Virus was present. Why? Because Trip had found out by accident that the elder blond was rather afraid of the cleaning device. And What better way to make cleaning house fun than scaring your partner. Trip was already excited with himself and snuck off to go retrieve the vacuum from the hallway closet, desperately hoping Virus would stay put in his comfy sweater and baggy pants on the couch.

   Excellent.

   It appeared the older blond had no intention of moving whatsoever- a closer look revealed a sleeping Virus curled all sorts of comfy cozy in a corner on the sofa. Perfect. If Trip wasn’t so keen on scaring the shit out of Virus in moments, he would’ve gone to plant kisses all over him instead/. But this was not the time for comfy kisses and snuggles. That time was not going to come by for quite some time. In fact comfy kisses and snuggles from Virus were very rare and usually a result of a drunk Virus sadly. What a shame. Oh well, time to have some fun!

   Trip wasted no time in hiding Virus’s glasses, plugging in the vacuum and getting to work. Within a moment of turning on the device, Virus jolted awake and frantically looked around for his spectacles, the noise obviously startling him further.

   "T-Trip! What the hell do you think you’re doing you idiot?"

   "Vacuuming. What the hell did you think I was doing?"

   Virus, still blind as a bat, huddled further into his corner on the sofa, his eyes shut. “Ugh you could have woken me up first before doing so!”

   Trip, who was very amused with himself, moved closer to the sofa to get the dust underneath it. “Oh yeah? Didn’t know you were sleeping.”

   Virus, who was now scooching away from the noise, frowned. “Where are my glasses?”

   Trip, who was following Virus with the vacuum, chuckled. “Dunno. Maybe you dropped them when you woke up. Perhaps You should feel around for them.”

   Virus was less than amused and visibly shuddered upon feeling Trip use the hose attachment to vacuum the cushions. “Trip. Trip you don’t need to do that.”

   Trip ignored him.

   "Trip. Trip stop. Stop it. Fuck, Trip stop! This isn’t funny!" Virus was nearly falling off the couch at this point, desperately trying to get the hell away from the damned device. Trip at this point was laughing and continued, brushing just past Virus’s sock with the hose. This was enough to have Virus jump and fall of the side of the sofa onto his back.

   Virus huffed and sat up cautiously, still missing his glasses. His bangs were all ruffled and messed up, stomach half exposed from his hoodie riding up. “You’re an asshole.”

   Trip had to force himself to stop laughing hard enough to turn off the vacuum and give Virus back his glasses. “Love you too.”

   Yeah Trip hated chores, but at least vacuuming was enjoyable.


End file.
